


Protecting an Asset

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surveillance duty turns active</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting an Asset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Shot" challenge

Jo Portman peered over Lucas North’s shoulder to see out of the narrow window.  “Have you managed to get anything?” she asked.  
  
Lucas looked up from the camera viewfinder.  “I’ve got a couple of decent shots, but we could really do with some better ones.  I don’t suppose you could text our asset and ask her to move to the next bench along – my view of her would be far clearer.”  
  
Jo laughed.  “Somehow I suspect Ros wouldn’t approve.”  
  
“Probably true.”  Lucas picked up the camera again.  “Hang on.  Who’s this coming along?”  
  
He gestured to Jo, and pointed towards a tall man who was striding down the path towards the bench their asset was sitting on.  Behind him were a couple of thick set men, looking equally determined.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot, and the asset leapt up.  Lucas and Jo rushed to the door of the surveillance room and ran down the corridor.  
  
“Let’s hope Ros can get to her before they do,” Lucas said as he led the way down the stairs.  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs just as Ros pulled the asset in through the main door.  Their cars were parked close to the rear exit at the back of the building and Ros was obviously heading in that direction.  
  
“You go with Ros,” Lucas shouted, “I’ll hold them up as long as I can.”  
  
Jo nodded and followed Ros out.  Jo pushed the asset into the car, whilst Ros ran round to the driver’s seat and then drove off at speed.  As Jo turned to go and assist Lucas the three pursuers burst through the door.  The first man saw the car departing and said something to his companions.  It looked as if one of them wanted to go back and find Lucas, but the others indicated they didn’t have the time and the three set off at a run, presumably to find their own vehicle.  
  
Jo was concerned since Lucas still hadn’t appeared.  She went back inside and met him stumbling along the corridor, holding his arm.   
  
“What happened?” she asked.  
  
“I tried to hold them up as best I could, but one of them threw a punch and as I defended myself, the biggest of the three just picked me up and threw me against the wall.  I think I’ve broken my arm.  I presume Ros got away okay?”  
  
“Oh yes, Ros made it away all right.”   
  
“Good.  Well, we’d best get back to the Grid.  You’ll have to drive,” Lucas said.  
  
“I’ll drop you off at the hospital and then go onto the Grid.  Hopefully we’ll be able to identify who those men were from your pictures.”  
  
“I’ll be okay.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.  I’m not driving you to the Grid, only to have Harry tell me to turn round and take you to hospital.”  
  
“But …”  
  
“And if you don’t argue, I’ll even come and pick you up again.  And make you something to eat.”  
  
Lucas managed a weak smile.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Jo picked Lucas up from outside the hospital.   
  
“Thanks, Jo.  I appreciate your help,” Lucas said.  “But don’t feel obliged to feed me.  You can drop me off at the Grid.”  
  
“Harry gave strict instructions you weren’t to come back to work today.  So unless you’re not hungry, you might as well join me for dinner.”  
  
“If you insist.”  
  
 “I do.  And we’ve identified the men.  It appears your assailant is the champion Ukrainian shot putter, so it’s no wonder he had no trouble throwing you into a wall.”  
  
“I’m not sure that’s much consolation.”  
  
“Probably not.  I’d have offered to console you with some Ukrainian vodka, but I presume you’re on painkillers.”  
  
“Actually, I haven’t taken anything yet.”  
  
Jo glanced sideways and grinned at him.  “In which case, I shall be delighted to put a shot before you.”  
  
Lucas groaned.  



End file.
